Lead Me
by Conflicted One
Summary: A oneshot based upon the song "Lead Me" by Sanctus Real. Warnings: Contains religious overtones and content. How should a man in Harry's place react when his wife asks "Do you still love us?"


Lead Me

AN: This song and storyline have been playing in my head for the past week, and I am drawing from my own faith for this story. Just as a warning, this oneshot will revolve around faith in Christ, if you don't like that, you may not want to continue reading even this authors note. I first heard this song that this oneshot is based on about a week ago and God really used it to move in my life, I hope that this oneshot and the song itself, "Lead Me" by Sanctus Real will touch others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not making any money off of this story.

_

* * *

I look around and see my wonderful life  
Almost perfect from the outside  
In picture frames I see my beautiful wife  
Always smiling  
But on the inside, I can hear her saying..._

Harry Potter, an aged auror sat in his study in tears. The "Boy-Who-Lived-To-Become-The-Man-Who-Conquered" had been sitting here for quite some time contemplating how his marriage and relationships with his wonderful children had come to degrade this far. He had been reaching out to the only good thing the Dursley's had ever exposed him to and that he had held onto throughout his struggles throughout his life, and what he now shared with his wife and children… his faith.

**==FLASHBACK==**

"_Lead me with strong hands  
Stand up when I can't  
Don't leave me hungry for love  
Chasing dreams, what about us?  
Show me you're willing to fight  
That I'm still the love of your life  
I know we call this our home  
But I still feel alone_

_I see their faces, look in their innocent eyes  
They're just children from the outside  
I'm working hard, I tell myself they'll be fine  
They're independent  
But on the inside, I can hear them saying..._

_Lead me with strong hands  
Stand up when I can't  
Don't leave me hungry for love  
Chasing dreams, but what about us?_

_Show me you're willing to fight  
That I'm still the love of your life  
I know we call this our home  
But I still feel alone"_

Harry had arrived home from another day at work as an Auror chasing dark wizards when his wife, Ginny had approached him and asked him to help with the youngest of their children, Albus Severus Potter. At the time he was tired and informed her of such. Ginny had huffed before continuing on with her motherly duties as Harry had unbuttoned his robes and loosened his ties. He thought the discussion was over until after the kids had been put to bed and Ginny had come to him with tears in her eyes, "Harry?"

"Yes, love?" was Harry's automatic response.

"Do you love us anymore?" She had asked as the tears began to fall. Harry was shocked and mumbled incoherently for a few minutes before he had turned to her and responded.

"Of course!" was his energetic response.

"Then why can't you see I need you to be strong for me? Why can't you see that I need you to hold us up when we are tired? You come home and want to relax, but the children miss their father, and I need you to help me raise them. I need you to be the leader and provider for this family that God has called you to be! Can't you see that our faith in God, and our faith in you as a husband is wavering? When didwork become more important than your family?" Ginny asked through sobs, the tears falling in waves as she poured her heart out to her husband.

**===END FLASHBACK===**

_So Father, give me the strength  
To be everything I'm called to be  
Oh, Father, show me the way  
To lead them  
Won't You lead me?_

_To lead them with strong hands  
To stand up when they can't  
Don't want to leave them hungry for love,  
Chasing things that I could give up_

_I'll show them I'm willing to fight  
And give them the best of my life  
So we can call this our home  
Lead me, 'cause I can't do this alone_

_Father, lead me, 'cause I can't do this alone"_

Now as Harry sat in his study, with tears in his eyes remembering that conversation and the accusations his wife had leveled against him, he held his Bible in his hands and fell to the floor in submission. With tears flowing freely he choked out his requests to God.

"God, I am on my knees before you. I have failed you, and I have failed my wife and my children. I don't know where I allowed my dreams and ambitions to overwhelm my duties to my family, but it hurts to know they wonder if they love me. I am begging you now, oh God, to lead me to be a better leader to my family and to be the man you have called me to be. Help me to remember to give up my ambitions for those who really matter. Help me to make this house a home again, help me to show them I am willing to fight for them as I fought once for others.

"Remind me daily that as a man and as the head of this family my first duty is to love and cherish my family! Lead me, oh God, because I can't juggle all of my responsibilities on my own."

After he had finished his eyes, Harry walked throughout his manor, stopping into the rooms of his sleeping children. As he would enter the room, he would look upon his children, give them a kiss on the forehead and lowly whisper, "Daddy loves you." ,before moving on. Finally Harry arrived at the last room and paused as he opened the door into his and Ginny's room. He gathered his courage and opened the door, only to be rushed by a blur of red hair that enveloped him and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Harry! That…" Harry interrupted his wife before reassuring her.

"You were right, love. I had forgotten what was important to me. From now on I will be the man I am called to be."

FIN


End file.
